Upside Down
by Alysson
Summary: Sharon's confuse.She thinks a friend likes her more than just a friend.Just follow reading to know if it's true.Please review,be nice,it's my first


-UPSIDE DOWN-

(In Dion's study) (Dion's showing Sharon a dress)

Sharon: "Whoa, Dion. This dress is beautiful! You did a great job"  
Dion: "I think so. This is my greatest creation! But...There is a problem. I don't have a model to pass it and I'm outta time to find it"  
Sharon: "Well...I can be your model"  
Dion: "Really? You will"  
Sharon: "Yeah, why not"  
Dion: "Thank you! You're my safer! Try it on, let's see how it looks on you"  
Sharon: "Cool"  
(Later)  
Sharon: "Well? What? Why don't you say something? It's bad right? I'm too fat? What is it"  
Dion: "It's...wonderful! You're looking great! It's perfect"  
Sharon: "Yes"  
Dion: "The fashion parade is on the next Saturday and the rehearsal is the Wednesday. What do you think of "  
Sharon: "Great! For the second time, Dion's model is me, Sharon Spitz!" (She laugh)  
Dion: "Yeah, right. Eww...Sharon"  
Sharon: "What"  
Dion: "You look...very beautiful with this dress"  
(Later. In the corridor)

Maria: "That's great! And how is the dress"  
Sharon: "Ew...Pink"  
Maria: "Am. Sharon, are you all right? You look distracted"  
Sharon: "Well...Will you keep a secret"  
Maria: "Of course I will, I'm your best friend, remember"  
Sharon: "Okay. That's a little strange but... I think Dion likes me"  
Maria: "Yes, you're his friend and his model, that's normal"  
Sharon: "No, not that. I'm talking about other type of feeling, you know, MORE than a friend"  
Maria: "What? Are you sure? I mean, that's a bit strange that Dion fels in love with you"  
Sharon: "I was surprised too. He told me I was beautiful with his dress"  
Maria: "That don't mean anything. You're his model, he have to say this things"  
Sharon: "I have weared his creations a lot of time and he never told me that"  
Maria: "Okay, maybe you're right. But you have already a boyfriend, what are you going to do"  
Sharon: "Tell him the truth. I don't like Dion this way. The only thing I hope he would carry on being my friend after all..."

(At the next day.In Dion's study)

Sharon: "Ew...Dion"  
Dion: "Hey! My favourite model! Tell me, Which earring would be better for the dress, white or pink"  
Sharon: "Pink, I guess, but"  
Dion: "Pink? No, too many pink"  
Sharon: "Then white"  
Dion: "I know! You'll wear one pink and the other white"  
Sharon: "I wouldn't"  
Dion: "Why not"  
Sharon: "Well... I can't be your model, Dion. I'm sorry"  
Dion: "Oh, why"  
Sharon: "It's because,aw, our family is coming on Saturday and we're having a family dinner"  
Dion: "Oh, it's obvious that you didn't know that yesterday"  
Sharon: "I already told you I'm sorry"  
Dion: "And now what am I going to do? I need a model urgently, and I dont have time! Do you realize the problem you had created"  
Sharon: "I'm very sorry! But, hey, Maria can be your model"  
Dion: " Maria don't have you're size. The dress was desined for you"  
Sharon: "Well, I'm sorry. Hope you'll find other person that could be your model"  
Sharon (thinking): "I was feeling terrible for what I did to Dion, really. But, how can I explain that. I wasn't comfortable being with him."

(Later, in the cafeterie)

Maria: "So...You're not Dion's model anymore right"  
Connor: "I think you had been a bit hasty. Maybe he don't like you that way"  
Sharon: "I told you he was very strange with me the other day. I don't want to hurt him"  
Nina: "Hey Braceface, I heard you had abandon Dion, so I had offered myself to replace you and wear that dress. You don't mind, do you?"(She laugh)  
Maria: "Sharon! Look what you have done! Now Nina will wear YOUR dress"  
Sharon: "If Dion thinks she'll be better, I won't intervene"  
Connor: "I don't know. Maybe you're making a mistake. A big mistake."

(In the fashion parade rehearsal)  
Presenter: "And now Dion's creation. Wonderful, as usual"  
Nina: "With this dress made by Dion and my body we'll be the best in the parade." (Posing. To Dion.) "How do I look"  
Dion: "Ew...Very good"  
Sharon: "Hey Dion"  
Nina: "Braceface, you can't be here. You're not a model." (She laugh)  
Sharon: "Can I talk to you"  
Dion: "I'm very busy"  
Sharon: "Just one minute, please"  
Dion: "What is it"  
Nina: "Well, we're waiting"  
Sharon: "In private, please."

(In the backstage)

Dion: "Well"  
Sharon: "Ew...You know I have a boyfriend, do you"  
Dion: "Yes, Alden. So"  
Sharon: "You don't mind"  
Dion: "Why should I care"  
Sharon: "Yes... Listen. You're my friend, and I like you. As a friend of course. And I don't think you should think of me MORE than a friend to you"  
Dion: "What"  
Sharon: "I'm sorry, but I don't like you that way. I hope you understand and if you don't want to be my friend anymore I'll understand that because I'm your friend and"  
Dion: "Wait, wait, wait. You think that... I like you"  
Sharon: "Well, it's quite evident"  
Dion: "This is the most stupid thing I ever heard in my life"  
Sharon: "You mean...You don't like me"  
Dion: "Of course I'm not. Well, I like you as a friend, but nothing more. That is the reason you didn't want to be my model"  
Sharon: "Ew...Yes"  
Dion: "I can't believe this! I always though you were the coolest girl I ever meet, but now I see you're just a bigheaded!"(He goes out)  
Sharon: "No wait! Dion!" (Crying)" I'm sorry..."

(On Saturday, in the fashion parade.)

Maria: "I thought Dion were angry with you. So what are we doing here"  
Sharon: "I already told you that! I will apologise to him. I hope he forgive me"  
Maria: "Yeah, at last, Connor were right. You had been a quite hasty"  
Sharon: "Aw, don't remind me that! I already feel bad. Don't make it worse"  
Maria: "Okay, Okay"  
Presenter: "And now the greatest dress of tonight. With Mark Jones as designer and Nina Harper as model"  
Sharon: "I knew the dress will be the best"  
Maria: "Yeah, with Nina wearing it"  
Sharon: "Aw, I was stupid, right"  
Maria: "Hehe, yes, you was. But now you have a chance to been forgiven, there's Dion"  
sharon: "Hope he wanted to listen me."

Sharon: "Hi"  
Dion: "Hmm"  
Maria: "Am, I'm going... I have to... Bye"  
Sharon: "Dion, I'm VERY sorry, really. I' ve made a mistake. And a big one. Are you still angry with me"  
Dion: " Yes, I am. Well, I was. But , hey, everyone can make a mistake"  
Sharon: "Yes, and everybody knows I'm the best at this "sport" "  
Dion: "I really agree with you"  
(They laugh)  
Dion: "Well, I have to go now. See you later"  
Sharon: "Okay, bye"  
Maria: "So...There is any chance to be forgiven"  
Sharon: "Ew, he already did it"  
Maria: "Whoa, he IS a really good friend to forgive you that"  
Sharon: "Yes, he is. I think that... A part of me wanted to be more than just a frien to Dion"  
Maria: "What! Please, don't say that. You're making an error again. Dion is your friend, FRIEND, Okay"  
Sharon: "Yes, yes. It was just an hypothesis"  
Maria: "Uff, I think, but don't scares me like that again"  
Sharon: "Hehe, don't worry about that"  
Sharon(thinking): "But...Was it true that deep in my heart I was a bit... crazy about Dion?..."

THE END


End file.
